


Love was made for me and you

by Royalyanjun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha daniel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild S&M, Minor Injuries, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Verse, Omega seongwoo, Panic Attacks, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalyanjun/pseuds/Royalyanjun
Summary: In which ong seongwoo was an omega who was trying really hard not to be one.Kang Daniel was an extremely friendly alpha who was desperately trying to hide his dark sideHwang Minhyun was an alpha with a lot of responsibilities and a neat freakKim jaehwan was a loner omega who had no expectations and just a messy person in general.The rest of wanna one are just caught  in between and some have problems of their ownAnd they were all trying to survive in an exhausting entertainment industry that is Kpop.





	1. Prologue

Wanna one was one of the most adored kpop group in Korea. The eleven boys had carptured the hearts of millions when they had emerged as the top 11 boys from the infamous reality show known as produce 101.

To the outside world these boys were perfect and every girl's dream. They are the super monster rookies who were rising up to becoming one of the best Kpop group and being compared to some of the biggest names in the industry like EXO and BTS and seventeen.

They had it all and their lives seemed perfect.

But no one in that group was, they all had secrets, then again almost everyone in the kpop world had secrets.

See in a world where being an omega or an alpha was what defined you, things can get complicated.

For these eleven boys who were just barely beginning to achieve their dreams, they felt like they had no one to depend on but each other.

No matter what as long as they were together that was all that mattered. But no one could predict what was going to happen.

" Seongwoo are you Okay?" Minhyun asked his voice laced in concern as he watched his best friend sway on his feet. Minhyun's shout whisper attracted the one and only centre of wanna one , the ever _smiling_ alpha who looked nothing like it at the moment.

Nope it was like a thunder cloud had passed on his face. The alpha looked pissed and it was all because hwang minhyun, one of his _favourite_ hyung and a fellow alpha was touching seongwoo, an omega that he considered _his_.

A growl was threatening to rip out of his throat and Daniel did everything he could to stop it. He can't show this side to him. He had made a promise to himself that he will never hurt anyone with his blind rage.

But that was becoming increasingly difficult when all he wanted was to _rip_ minhyun's hand away from seongwoo.

Cause seongwoo was his, even if he knew just how much the omega hated the idea of belonging to someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the first chapter....please let me know what you think.
> 
> I hope it's not confusing.

Ong seong woo closed the door with a definite click. He took a huge breath. Then proceeded to get his pills. His suppressant pills. He had to take them, it was a rule MNET had enforced on all the omegas ever since they first auditioned for produce 101.

Suppressants sucked but they also help in maintaining some sort of balance in the dorms especially. Seong Woo personally though hated them, actually he hated the fact that he was an omega. He hated the stares and when people automatically assumed he was weak because he was born as a male omega.

But omega or not, he wasn't going to let anything get in his way of achieving his dreams and that's why he had asked fantagio to send him there even when the company had told him that it was better if he had debuted as an actor instead of an idol.

Seong Woo loved acting but it was nothing compared to the rush he got from singing or dancing. So when he saw the that MNET was holding auditions for boys trainees for the second season of produce 101 he had immediately begged his company to send him and after weeks of begging, it finally paid off and he was off to audition for the show.

Being on the show was a very tiring but rewarding experience. So many things had happened in such a few months but none of them compared to the moment he had met kang daniel.

 _Kang Daniel_ ….

Now where would he even begin to describe how he had pretty much been stupefied just by seeing the younger boy.

He felt like he was in a trance and all he wanted was to get closer to the pink haired boy who was always smiling even when he seemed nervous. There was an intoxicating scent around him and it kept drawing Seong Woo near to him and that's when it him, the boy was an alpha.

‘Shit. Nope you cannot go there’ his brain had argued but his heart and his wolf was doing the exact opposite.

‘yes you can, you need him’ his wolf had practically growled at him and all Seong Woo had done was rolled his eyes, he was used to his wolf’s growling nature and commands, he never listened to it anyways.

So he had stayed away from the pink haired boy with an intoxicating scent, but unfortunately he couldn't avoid him forever actually because it was him and he always had a rather bad luck. The boy in question had raised his head up from where he was seated and caught seong woo’s eyes and that feeling he had felt when he had first seen him intensified ten folds and all he could feel and see was daniel.

Daniel who was also staring at him, then after what seemed liked forever, the alpha looked away and seong woo found that he had hated it. He wanted the younger boy’s attention. He barely knew him yet he his body and his wolf wanted him close and this was exactly what he hated about being an omega. The pull and urge to satisfy his inner desires to be near the younger boy was tiring already and he hadn't even spoken to the boy.

So he decided to beat his wolf at his own game and worked up the courage to approach the alpha, and the rest as they say was history.

The two of them had become the best of friends and had supported each other through everything. He had made a lot of other friends like hwang minhyun who was also an alpha but who he felt nothing but friendship towards. Though it didn't seem like it to the other trainees, especially daniel.

See Seong Woo was completely oblivious to the dark looks that daniel threw his way when the boy would so much as talk to minhyun and it got worse when he touched him or vice versa.

Then the night of the finale when everyone was so emotionally charged with both happiness and sadness and the overwhelming relief, that it was finally over, Daniel who had ended the night ranked first and was going to be the centre of the newly formed WANNA ONE snapped.

The alpha had stormed to where Seong Woo was beside Minhyun who was crying because of the guilt he felt for making it while his leader..well former leader Kim jonghyun had not.

“ It's gonna be okay hyung, you'll see” Seong Woo had said patting the alpha in the back before wrapping his arm around his shoulder, Minhyun was about to respond When he suddenly heard Seong Woo yelp and turned just in time to see him being dragged out of the room by one angry looking alpha and all minhyun and everyone else in the room could do was stare as they disappeared.

Just as he was about to go after them he was distracted by the arrival of a pretty omega with a loud voice and the _bane of his existence, Kim Jaehwan._

Minhyun resisted the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance when he saw jaehwan wipe his hands on his suit after shoving whatever it was that he was eating into his mouth.

“ Daniel.. slow..down” Seong Woo said loudly but the alpha did not stop, he kept dragging him until he got to an empty hallway where he proceeded to almost throw Seong Woo to the wall.

“Neil-ah, what's wrong?” Seong Woo asked yet again after a few minutes of silence had passed.

The alpha’s hard look softened.

“ Nothing...i just wanted to celebrate with you” Daniel replied. At the omega’s confused look. 

“ You disappeared the minute we got to backstage and I wanted to talk to you, ongie we made it, after all these months of hard work, we are finally going to debut, together” daniel continued.

Seong Woo just smiled at him, he knew exactly how daniel felt, but something in him was telling him that this wasn't just about that, Daniel had wanted something else.

Then he was being hugged very tightly by the alpha, he returned the hug with just as much force.

Then he was being kissed and he has no idea what the hell was even happening.

It wasn't just a simple kiss, no the kiss was charged with lust and a sense of possession coming from the alpha and it was making him weak in the knees, exactly what he did _not want._

The idea of being submissive was making him sick so he pulled away from daniel with all the strength he could master.

“ we shouldn't be doing this niel-ah, this is wrong” he said quietly.

Daniel jumped away from him like he had been slapped making Seong Woo startle.

“ I'm sorry...i...dont know what...you are right.. we shouldn't be doing this...im...gonna go” daniel had stammered out.

And with that he had walked away and seong woo had felt a sharp pain that he had stubbornly ignored.

They never spoke of that kiss ever again and after a few days of awkwardness that even the members had noticed things had gotten back on track.

They went back to being the goofball that were ongniel… except nothing was fine especially today.

Seong Woo had forgotten to take his suppressants and his heat had just heat him meaning if he so much as take the pills now he would end up in the hospital.

_His wolf wanted… no it demanded for an alpha._

_Not just any alpha...it demanded for daniel_.

And he was determined not to give in.

Another wave hit him and he groaned at the way his cock tightened.

He suddenly felt dizzy.

The last thing that he remembered just before his world went dark was the kiss he and Daniel shared that night.

How Daniel’s lips had felt.. the raw passion and his personal favourite Daniel’s _heartbeat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, hits and kudos. I really appreciate them.
> 
> Again please let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter...i hope you guys will enjoy it. I hope it's not as boring as I think it is.
> 
> Also I'm trying to make the chapters much longer.
> 
> Again it's totally un beta-ed. So excuse my mistakes. English is not really my language

Daniel cursed under his breath yet again as he pulled his seatbelt. He was in a bad mood again. 

He was tired from all their busy schedules and ong seong woo did not help matters when he was being so cute in the morning but barely paying him any attention.

Daniel had woken up and found the omega cuddling with ji sung and his mood had soured.

‘at least it wasn't minhyun hyung’ he muttered under his breath before finally giving up on the seat belt and viciously swatting it away with his hand.

“ what did the belt do to you grouchy?” jaehwan teased him as he leaned forward from his seat which was right behind Daniel’s.

Daniel turned and glares at the main vocalist which only made him cackle more. But just before he could snap at him the van door was flung open and a near tears dae hwi came inside alarming everyone.

“ jisung hyung, ong hyung is in trouble” dae hwi panted. Daniel did not wait for dae hwi to finish explaining he bolted from his seat and was out the door like a flash nearly plowing down their maknae.

Then everyone was scrambling to get out the door too. And it was huge commotion that ended with more than one person on the floor which made woojin who was still in the car to roll his eyes and wonder how the hell was this his life.

Daniel froze when he got to the door. His wolf was on high alert. It was that scent.

The scent he couldn't get enough of and now it had intensified tenfold. And he dug his claws into his palms, he had no idea when he had even shifted. He can't go in there. 

Not when seong woo was clearly in heat.

If he did then he won't be able to stop himself from claiming his best friend. Then his ongie will hate him because he had only said it a thousands times how he felt about marking and claiming. 

“Woah niel-ah what the…?” Jaehwan exclaimed but he froze too as soon as he smell it so did jisung and minhyun who were right behind the main vocalist.

“ okay, Jaehwan you go make sure he's okay, sungwoon you too” ji sung instructed barely holding back his own instincts. All the alphas were barely holding on and since ji sung was the lead alpha he was the strongest even though he did not look it at all, so he pulled minhyun away with the help of guanlin who hadn't presented yet. God bless guanlin and his lanky strong arms. They managed to get minhyun into the car, then jisung had a talk with the driver.

“ kids go to the studio, take minhyun with you.” jisung called out again to the maknae line who seemed unsure of what to do. 

“ hyung what do we tell the manager when they ask where you guys are?” jihoon asked hesitantly.

“ make up an excuse jihoon-ah, right now we need minhyun to be far away from here” jisung responded.

Jihoon had presented as an omega only two weeks ago so he was barely affected and woojin was the least affected because he was beta and the rest of the kids hadn't presented yet.

Getting the kids away was his first priority because he still had to deal with the thunder storm that was kang daniel and having known the kid longer than anyone he knew he was the only one who can handle him.

“ niel-ah come on you need to calm down, you can do this kiddo” ji sung said to daniel quietly his voice aiming to sooth the tensed alpha.

Daniel just snarled.

Ji sung sighed

This is gonna be harder than he thought.

Jaehwan finally opened the bathroom door and saw seung woo on the floor. Sungwoon came and helped him pick him up. The boy had a fever. Jaehwan felt sorry for him. He's been there, his heat had once gotten out of control too. 

And if minhyun hadn't..okay focus on task at hand jaehwannie’ jaehwan thought to himself.

“ jaehwannie” seung woo groaned as he finally opened his eyes.

“ you are alright hyung, we’'ll help you” jaehwan assured him quietly while sungwoon was queit for the first time in a while which had it been under any other circumstances jae hwan would have teased him.

But he knew sungwoon was feeling sorry for ong too, having a heat after surpressing them for a while was single handedly the most painful thing an omega could feel. Seung woo right now needed two things..an alpha or an emergency dosage of the suppressants that could only be administered at the hospital.

And given their popularity and how management had warned them against this very thing, they had limited options and an alpha helping him was the last thing seung woo wanted.

First things first though, they needed to bring down his fever so he can make the decision rationally.

“sungwoon hyung can you please make him something to eat? He cant take the fever reducers without it.I'm gonna make him take a cold shower.” jaehwan asked sungwoon who immediately did as he was told.

Just as jaehwan was getting ready to drag the whimpering omega to the shower, his phone vibrated. It was ji sung.

Probably wondering how everything was, he quickly answered the call.

“ hello?” 

“ how is he jaehwannie?” ji sung asked immediately without so much of a hello making jaehwan roll his eyes. 

“ why hello to you too hyung, he has a high fever but his at a low right now and when it goes down he has a very tough decision to make” jaehwan answered with a sigh.

“ okay, I'll take daniel with me to the studio, the kids went with minhyun.” jisung said before hanging up again without so much as a bye.

Jaehwan just huffed in annoyance. 

He quickly took off seong woo’s sweaty shirt and then undid his pants and smirked to himself as he thought of ways to make fun of seong woo once this was over. 

Sungwoon let out a shriek as he saw the scene before him effectively startling the drowsy seung woo who ended up falling on jaehwan sending them both to the floor.

Jaehwan glared at his hyung who just smiled sheepishly.

“daniel-ah...niel-ah, where..are you?” Seung Woo called out his voice all raspy.

Jaehwan looked at sungwoon who shrugged.

“hyung...come on you need a shower” jaehwan coaxed 

“Noooo...i..need..daniel” seong woo whined.

“nope you need a shower and some food then you can think about how much you need kang daniel” jaehwan said finally succeeding in putting Seong Woo in the shower.

 

Ten minutes later a much awake Ong Seong Woo was staring at Jaehwan and Sungwoon like they had grown second heads. See now that his heat has gone down and his fever has broken Seong Woo was much more aware of his surroundings. 

Jaehwan had the pleasure of explaining what had happened to him when he was out of it, hence the disbelieving look on his face.

“yes..hyung, you were moaning for kang daniel” jaehwan repeated gleefully making sungwoon snicker while seung woo scowled.

“ YAH shut up Kim Jaehwan” Seong Woo snapped making the younger omega cackle even more.

Seong Woo can hardly believe his ears. He had acted like the very thing he despised the most.

Suddenly Jaehwan turned serious, so serious it freaked Seong Woo out.

“hyung, why didn't you take your pills?” Jaehwan questioned him seriously. Seong Woo winced, how the hell was he supposed to explain why he hated taking those pills, like the moment he took them, they made feel pathetic and dependant on them and how just once he wanted to see what it felt like to feel the urges he had repressed since he had presented 

“I forgot about them, our schedules are too crazy so I completely forgot to take them” seong woo answered as honestly as he could even though he knows the other omegas could probably smell the lie.

Jaehwan gave him a sad smile, it was the same smile he wore when he saw Minhyun not acknowledging what happens between them especially during Jaehwan's heat.

When he pretends that he hadn't taken Jaehwan and made him fall apart then put him back together only to break him apart again.

Seong Woo frowned at the smile on his member’s face. But before he could ask, the dorm room front door was opened and they could all hear the other members arriving. He could hear the maknaes complaining about being tired and hungry and Minhyun asking them not to make a mess that only he was going to clean.

The door to the bedroom was suddenly flung opened and seong woo found himself being squeezed to death by a very happy puppylike alpha.

“ you had me worried ongie” daniel whispered in his ear and seong woo visibly shuddered. 

Jaehwan pretended to gag while Sungwoon just fled from the room, but right before left the main vocalist turned and watched the hugging pair with a wistful look.

He can't remember the last time Minhyun had hugged him like that.

He slowly closed the door and found himself face to face with the object of his thoughts and affections. 

The alpha didn't say anything just stared at Jaehwan and the vocalist couldn't take it so he fled.  
Hwang Minhyun was left standing right in the middle of the hallway staring at nothing in particular. 

 

Inside the room Daniel and Seong Woo laid down on the bed together. Daniel did not want to let go of seong woo despite sensing the omega’s discomfort.

He knew the omega’s heat was not over and he should probably stay away but he just couldn't. 

He had made up his mind to make seong woo his and he was going to do it.

Kang Daniel had promised himself that he would break down the walls around his ongie and make him understand that he was meant to be Daniel’s.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys let me just clarify some few things
> 
> Jisung : alpha  
> Sungwoon: omega  
> Minhyun: alpha  
> Seong Woo: omega  
> Jaehwan: omega  
> Daniel: alpha  
> Jihoon: omega  
> Woojin: beta  
> Jinyoung: not presented yet  
> Daehwi: same as jinyoung  
> Guanlin: same for him too.
> 
> Alpha: the strongest in the pack, they are possesive and quick to anger and are very protective especially of omegas. They have the ability to knot omegas and Mark them and bond with them.
> 
> Beta; second strongest in the pack, they can get with omegas or other betas, can never be with alphas because alphas do not have the control that they have with omegas around them and can easily hurt them.
> 
> Omegas: for years it's always been female omegas until later when a male omega presented and they become a regular thing. Omegas are delicate and sensitive and go through heats every two months.  
> Omegas are good at taking care of the pack and people can easily see them as the weakest links hence becoming targets for kidnapping and such. But omegas can also be very powerful. It all depends on the person.

Being an independent trainee basically meant being alone, it meant training alone, doing all the things other trainees would do together alone, for Kim Jaehwan he was used to it. 

 

After Being in a few agencies and getting told that maybe he should try his luck somewhere else, one too many times he decided why not go out there and try his luck on his own.

 

Sure it would be a lot harder but at least he would be able to do what he really wanted. So when he told his parents of his decisions they told him to do it but also to mind his studies first. 

The opportunity to go on another survival show after losing in the semifinals of ‘Korea's got talent’ several years ago presented itself  and he thought why not?

 

So there he was heading to a competition filled with trainees from different backgrounds and companies and probably on a different level of training too.

 

But he did not let that hold him back, he knew his strength and weaknesses also known as he can't dance to save his life but he wanted to do this so he was going to do it, his shitty dancing be damned.

 

When he finally made it and started meeting other trainees, he felt a bit out of place everyone either had a friend or had a company to back them up. There were a few individual trainees besides himself but even they had become fast friends with each other.

 

So being the loner he was, he was good at being invisible those first few hours, he kept observing his surroundings and knowing who was an alpha who was an omega.

 

All his plans of being a wallflower was abandoned when one of the most handsome human being he had ever seen made his way with three other equally handsome boys walked in.

 

They immediately became the hottest topic because they were trainees who had already debuted. They had 6 years of being idols under their belt. Jaehwan like the other trainees really didn't think it was fair but decided not to judge, not when he could see that clearly they must have had a reason to come to the show, it looked like all or nothing for them and jaehwan could certainly understand that. 

 

Jaehwan could not take his eyes off the PLEDIS trainee named hwang minhyun and he did not care if he was going to get caught staring. Not when said guy caught his eyes too and suddenly it was like it was only the two of them in the room.

 

It was too intense but jaehwan wasn't one to back down, it was always his problem, he didn't know how to back down and everyone around him be it his family or his teachers or his fellow students they all said one thing to him that his stubbornness may take him far but will also be his downfall.

 

Had he known what they had meant back then, he definitely would have taken them seriously,  while he had no trouble accepting the fact that he was an omega, he definitely had a problem with being seen as someone less.

 

If you ask jaehwan what happened after his intense stare down with minhyun he wouldn't know what to answer you.

 

The rest of the months were like a blur, all he knew was that hwang minhyun definitely wore a mask in front of the cameras and only he seemed to notice and for some reason that seemed to piss the alpha off.

 

The weird tension did not dissipate for a second until one night when it exploded and jaehwan found himself being thrown in a storage room and being kissed senseless.

 

“What the…?” jaehwan had said ripping his lips away from the alpha in shock.

 

“ You.irritate.me” minhyun had growled through gritted teeth.

 

Jae Hwan's mind was reeling like what the actual fuck was happening? After a few seconds jaehwan realised that two can definitely play this game

 

“the feeling is mutual ” jaehwan had smirked in return.

 

Minhyun growled again while grabbing the omega by his waist and kissing him again.

 

The kiss was just tongues and teeth clashing and it was raw and a bit painful. Jaehwan did not mind it one bit.

Then minhyun was pulling away and giving jaehwan a look that he couldn't understand

 

“THIS means nothing”  minhyun had stated.

 

“less than nothing” jaehwan had answered back. And at the time, maybe he had meant it.

 

Then minhyun had left.

 

This happens for several weeks and everywhere because they always ended up on the same team.

 

Minhyun barely acknowledged Jaehwan when he wasn't supposed to, and by supposed to was how he always either picked him to be in the same team or someone else threw them together. 

 

Minhyun had other people to get his attention, like his three NU’EST members or the other kids who seemed to look up to him like the self proclaimed chick from CUBE Yoo Seonho. 

 

The kid was everywhere minhyun was.

 

And no jaehwan was not jealous of how the kid with his long legs, lanky arms  and his very adorable face, were all over minhyun when he can barely talk to the alpha without him rolling his eyes at him in annoyance.

 

Jaehwan had his own friends, like Jung sewoon, the only person who can honestly make him feel less lonely thanks to their love for guitars and singing ballads and the fact that they went to the same university.

 

Minhyun liked to leave marks, Jaehwan had not noticed at all until…

 

“ woah, were you mauled by a vampire?” sewoon had asked one morning while they were having breakfast together away from the noisy cafeteria.

 

“what?” jaehwan squeaked. Sewoon raised his hand and touched the mark making jaehwan jerk away.

 

Fuck he was going to kill the alpha.

 

Sewoon was now staring at him expectantly and jaehwan decided to play dumb.

 

“what?” he asked 

 

“you know what? Who the hell have you been hooking up with? How are you guys even able to do that when there are cameras all over this place?, and why the hell haven't you told me about it? I thought we were friends” sewoon asked his voice having an accusatory tone with the last sentence.

 

“ sewoon-ah I can't tell you who it is...i'm sorry” jaehwan apologised to the beta. Wow he felt guilty and he did not like it at all. Fuck hwang minhyun this was all his fault.

 

Sewoon didn't reply but being the awesome friend he was, he had leaned forward and hugged the omega. The two of them had no idea how long they had stayed like that, until they had someone clearing their throat and they sprung apart.

 

Hwang minhyun was staring at them, correction he was staring at Jaehwan and he looked like he was about to explode.

 

Then he schooled his expression so fast jaehwan thought he had imagined the whole thing.

 

“ sewoon-ah can I borrow Jaehwan for a bit, he is supposed to help me with something” minhyun had said sweetly. 

 

“ uh sure hyung, I'll see you later jaehwannie, have a good day with the NEVER team.” sewoon had replied taking his half eaten breakfast with him.

 

As soon as sewoon had left, Jaehwan found himself against the wall with an angry looking alpha.

 

“ do not let him touch you ever again” minhyun growled possessively his voice sending shivers down jae hwan's spine.

 

Then he came to his senses and pushed the alpha away.

 

“ don't tell me what to do hwang, you have no right to do that, this means nothing remember?” jaehwan replied without using any honorific.

 

“ it might mean nothing to us baby but when you have my Mark that means you are off limits, to anyone besides me” minhyun had said calmly.

 

“ that makes no sense whatsoever” jaehwan said starting to get irritated by the alpha’s attitude.

 

Minhyun couldn't reply because then the rest of the NEVER team had appeared and it was time to practise.

 

That incident was long forgotten.

 

And then somehow in between their make out sessions , they began to confide in each other.

 

It really did not make any sense, they were complete opposites but somehow they had become something other than just strangers who made out.

 

Looking back now Jaehwan realises that those nights had meant different things to the two of them.

 

 

 

 

 

“hyung? HYUNG?” Someone yelled snapping fingers in front of jaehwan and effectively startling him from his sullen musings of the past.

 

“dae hwi-ah you scared me” jaehwan said to the young boy in front of him

 

“sorry hyung, but I was looking for you everywhere. I had no idea you came to the roof” dae hwi exclaimed dramatically making jaehwan smile at his foolishness.

 

“I like coming up here to get away from… never mind did you want something?, is it seong woo hyung again?” jaehwan questioned. 

 

“ no he's fine, he's sleeping and apparently daniel hyung is too, no I came to talk you about that song that you wanted help with, the English lyrics you wanted me to write?” dae hwi said

 

“ ahh that, I had completely forgotten about it, I mean I have the words but I just can't seem to get melody” jaehwan said with a smile.

 

Dae Hwi was about to answer when he heard voices

 

“yah bae jinyoung, exactly what are we going to look for up here?” minhyun groaned loudly.

 

Jaehwan froze at the voice. 

 

Dae Hwi heaved a sigh of relief, finally his plan will be put into action.

  
  


Fifteen minutes earlier

 

_ Dae Hwi was about to eat his food when he saw jaehwan running out of their dorm door and shutting it behind him and minhyun hyung looking like someone had taken his robotic vacuum cleaner and thrown it out the window then forced him to live with the dirt. _

 

_ Okay that was it, he had it with his stupid hyungs and the stupid tension around. He and the rest of the maknae line were the kids for fuck sakes.  So why were they acting like the adults while the hyungs were acting like kids?. _

 

_ He put down his food and decided to go look for his partner in crime, bae jinyoung.  _

 

_ Dae Hwi frowned when he found him with jihoon. The newly omega was feeding jinyoung and something twisted in daehwi's stomach. He did not like seeing them together at all which was absurd because they were in the same group and jihoon has always been close to jinyoung. _

 

_ He cleared his throat. Jinyoung looked up and smiled when he saw dae hwi and he couldn't help but smile back. _

 

_ “jinyoung hyung remember that problem you asked me to help you with?” dae hwi said raising his eyebrows trying to convey the message to jinyoung. _

 

_ But before jinyoung could answer jihoon interrupted “bae jin, you have a problem?” he sounded so concerned about jinyoung, dae hwi wanted to get away and leave them alone. _

 

_ Except he can't, this wasn't about whatever drama was going on between the three of them, it was about their hyungs who needed to get their shit together if this group was going to get anywhere. _

 

_ So dae hwi boldly grabbed jinyoung’s hand and pulled him with him  _

 

_ “ nothing we can't handle jihoon hyung” then he proceeded to pull him to his room and sharing the plan with him. _

  
  


As soon as jinyoung and minhyun appeared dae hwi turned around and once again grabbed jinyoung and pulled him towards the exit and shutting the door behind them and locking it before their hyungs could react.

 

“ WHAT THE?... yah you little demons open this door RIGHT NOW” Jaehwan screamed at the door banging it.

 

“ sorry, we can't do that until you and minhyun hyung fix whatever is going between the two of you” daehwi answered not sounding sorry at all.

 

“ you know I can open this door if I wanted to right kids?” minhyun asked his voice had the tinge of amusement.

 

Jaehwan scoffed at the arrogant tone which minhyun ignored.

 

“ yes we know you can, but we also know you won't, hyung just please sort it out, I'm tired of you using me as your human shield whenever you want to avoid jaehwan hyung, he keeps giving me the evil eye” jinyoung said as he and dae hwi made their way down the stairs ignoring jae hwan's protests ( I so do not give you the evil eye bae jinyoung).

 

“ great the one time I'm stuck somewhere is with someone I absolutely do not like, what did I ever do wrong to end up with evil dongsaengs and an arrogant alpha for members?” jaehwan ranted.

 

“ mind your words hwannie” minhyun said calmly.

 

“ or what? You know what forget it, don't talk to me, you've always been good at ignoring me” jaehwan said  causing the composed alpha to flinch at his words.

 

With that jaehwan took out his cell phone and sent sewoon a text.

 

_ Help me, I'm stuck with a pompous alpha _

 

Sewoon immediately replied

 

_ Only you jaehwannie only you, let me guess someone finally had the sense to lock you and minhyun somewhere.  _

 

Jaehwan rolled his eyes, of course the little demons thought of everything. He was really beginning to regret making it into this group, nope he was beginning to regret ever auditioning for the show in the first place.

 

_ I hate you _

 

The reply was instant 

 

_ I love you too baby  _

 

Jaehwan smiled but his smile died in an instant when his phone was ripped away by minhyun.

 

“ what The?? Give me back my phone” jaehwan said trying to taking it but minhyun won't let him.

 

Minhyun who was frowning at the device like it had personally offended him.

 

“ what's going on between you and sewoon?” minhyun spit out...the words I love you baby seemed to be mocking him and he was close to losing control and there was no way he was doing that.

 

The last time he did that….

 

“ none of your fucking business, nothing about my life is, not anymore” jaehwan yelled in frustration.

 

“ yes it is, the minute you said you loved me and I said it back to you makes it my business,  Everything about you is my business jaehwan” minhyun says as he stalks forward making jaehwan take a step back until he effectively traps him against the wall.

 

Jaehwan stared at him in disbelief. He can't believe alpha had the audacity to throw the words he had said when he was in heat back in his face.

“never bring that up, not after what happened after” jaehwan said his voice shaking a bit. He blinked the unshed tears away… no he was not going to cry in front of minhyun again.

 

_ Once was enough thank you. _

 

“ It was for your own good, it hurt me too” minhyun said, he looked broken but jaehwan knew better than to trust hwang minhyun's many faces.

 

“Funny how you always say that but a few minutes later I see you have the time of your life laughing and smiling while I'm the one who is desperately trying to mend my broken heart” Jaehwan said.

 

“jaehwa-” minhyun started but the omega cut him off.

 

“ No, _please_ , let's just end whatever this thing is and for good this time. Let's spend the days we have together as friends, just that nothing more nothing less. We are going to behave accordingly so that our dongsaengs never resort to something like this ever again.” jaehwan said firmly even as the tears he was trying so hard to keep from falling finally did and one look at the alpha he saw that he was holding a few of his own back. 

 

Jaehwan then took his phone from the alpha and quickly unlocked it again and shot daehwi a text.

 

_ Come and let us out, minhyun hyung and I are okay. _

 

Yeah he just lied to  his dongsaeng but hey the end justifies the means right?? 

 

The only thing he desperately wanted at that very moment was to get away from the alpha,

 

But as he was going to the door he felt arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

 

“I'm sorry” the alpha whispered brokenly 

 

_ Me too minhyunnie, me too.  _  Jaehwan choked back in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so there is chapter 3. I'm sorry it was late.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated 
> 
> Thanks for reading my work


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...so I'm so sorry this late but I've been kinda busy this week.
> 
> Here is the next update and it contains smut which I've never written before ever. So please excuse the cringe.
> 
> Also all mistakes are mine.

Daniel has no idea when and how he had found himself in this kind of situation. He hates being the possessive idiot he knows he's been for the last few days. 

Everything in his body wanted Seong Woo, his best friend, his mate, something he refused to acknowledge most of the time or tried his best to hide, given how the omega showed no interest he had even felt the same pull Daniel had felt when he first saw him.

Daniel really wanted to punch whoever said that when you find your mate then everything else falls into place and all that other cliched nonsense.

You can find your mate yes but everything does not fall into place because for one your mate has to acknowledge the pull and seong woo did not show any signs of it.

Not even when he had approached the alpha with a smile after filming had ended and tried to befriend him, he seemed unaffected by the alpha while Daniel was dying inside. 

He felt a rush inside, he felt his heart beat abnormally fast and he was hyper aware of the omega, he wanted to own him and make him his, something he had never felt before. Something hot was stirring in his stomach but he couldn't do anything about it. So after exchanging a few words with the omega, he excused himself and went to find the only person who could help him. His hyung Yoon Ji Sung.

Had Daniel paid attention to that first meeting though then he would have been able to see that Seong Woo oo was also holding on by a thread. That he was also affected by the alpha. 

Ji sung had immediately known what to say and his tone was sympathetic and kind. Daniel was eternally grateful for the older alpha. He was his rock, the only one who knew everything about Daniel, the good, the bad and most definitely the ugly and did not run for the hills. So many had run and never looked back, even his… no he was not going to do this to himself.

The past was the past and it was going to stay there, he was going to keep smiling and living his dreams that he had earned after everything he had been through. His life was great, it was a life many dream of but had not been able to achieve, he had, he won the show and debuted with the best group of people he could ever ask for, a group that included his mate and ji sung.

He was no longer Kang Eugieon with rage issues and a haunted past, no he was Kang Daniel now the boy with charisma who had a passion for dancing and had a legion of screaming fans.

He had it all….

So why the hell did he feel so damn lonely, like he was about to snap and be the thing he hated the most. Why did he feel like his smile and laughing was no longer enough? 

He knew the answer…

It was right there in front of him, passed out from the exhaustion of going through a heat. The scent was not as strong as it was a few hours ago and he was sure he had seen Sungwoon walking out with the dirty sheets so that maybe the reason.

But he could still smell it and it was driving him crazy, his earlier conviction of making the omega his flew out the window the moment he saw how Seong Woo looked, he was pale and looked completely knackered and was probably still having a fever so yes his conviction literally evaporated. 

Daniel just had to wait right? And one day Seong Woo would realise it and he will accept him and they can be together right? It won't matter how long it will take, he will wait. Daniel would do anything for the omega.

With those words chanting in his mind Daniel slowly moved away from where he had sat on the floor, he doesn't even remember how he had ended up sitting there, he stood up and bent to kiss the omega’s forehead. 

The omega opened his eyes at the contact, he blinked when he saw how close Daniel's Face was to his.

“Sorry...i didn't mean to wake you” Daniel hastily apologised and moved away his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

The sight made seong woo chuckle.

“It's okay...come here” seong woo said to the now standing alpha. Daniel looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Seong Woo just sighed and patted the space next to him. He knew how exhausted the alpha was.

“Come on let's sleep for a while before my heat comes back and you have to leave again” Seong Woo explained. This was inviting trouble, if his heat came back Daniel might find it hard to leave and he might find it hard to let him go but he was exhausted and he misses cuddling with Daniel.

They used to do it all the time, but schedules and everything else in between just gave them no time for it, so Seong Woo would take what he can get.

So he grabbed the hesitant alpha’s hand and pulled him towards him and somehow Daniel ended up on top of him.  
Both of them froze, their lips were inches apart, again Daniel moved but Seong Woo didn't let him and somehow maneuvered them and trapped the alpha underneath him.

Consequences be damned. He leaned in and kissed Daniel slowly making the alpha gasp in surprise and he took advantage stuck his tongue into daniel's mouth. He dominated the kiss and all the hesitancy in the alpha seemed to flow right out of him because now he found himself underneath the alpha.

They continued to kiss both of them not caring that the door was unlocked and anyone could walk in and given how personal space was a foreign concept in their group, they really really should have been more careful.

 

Jisung was exhausted, the talk with management about seong woo and how he didn't take his suppressants had drained his energy, to say the management was angry and blamed him, for not taking care of his members was understatement which pissed him off but in the end they still gave him the emergency dosage which he gladly took and got the hell out of there.

He wasn't even mad at seong woo, he knew the omega made an honest mistake with how hectic their lives were but management were never one to understand and thought that idols were machines.

Jisung hoped the kids hadn't burned down the dorm while he was away or caused some other type of damage. He was tired and all he wanted was his bed and sungwoon. He wanted to cuddle his omega and just forget about everything else.

So when he got to the dorm and found Dae Hwi screaming his face red and Woojin cackling, he mentally facepalmed...of course his life was never simple these days. 

“Hyung tell him to stop teasing me” Dae Hwi cried coming straight towards jisung from and practically throwing himself on the alpha.

“ Okay what is going on here and where the hell is everyone else?” Ji Sung questioned while carrying Dae Hwi on his back like the big baby he was.

“ Jaehwan hyung and Sung Woon hyung went to the studio to do their recordings with our other manager hyung, Minhyun hyung is helping Baejin with his school work and jihoon and guanlin are getting ready to go to their photoshoot and ong and Daniel hyung are asleep I think” woojin said very quickly, Ji Sung could barely understand him as he unceremoniously dumped Dae Hwi into the nearest chair causing the younger boy to whine.

“ Okay...you two play nice while I go check on Seong Woo and Daniel” Ji Sung said sternly to which woojin shrugged off with (i'm always nice hyung, what ever do you mean)

Jisung rolled his eyes and went to where his room was. Yup he had the benefit of rooming with the won't they will they couple. To say it was frustrating would be an understatement. But he understood both their sides especially Daniel's...he bore witness to just how the alpha’s past had affected him.

He didn't bother to knock so he just turned the knob and immediately wished he hadn't.

Seong Woo was in Daniel's lap grinding his hips as the alpha was kissing and biting his neck making the omega moan.

“OH MY EYES...MY POOR EYES” jisung exclaimed loudly as he quickly put his hands over his eyes.

Why, why him? He thought 

“ What do you want hyung?” Daniel asked rudely making Ji Sung bristle a bit. At least his voice hadn't attracted the kids.

“ What do I want? What could I possibly want in my own room Kang Daniel?” Ji Sung asked sarcastically as he opened his eyes and found Seong Woo completely covered by the blankets while Daniel was putting his shirt back on looking pissed off at the interruption. 

Jisung gave him a look which Daniel immediately responded by pushing the lead alpha out of the room and closing the door behind them.

“ What the hell was that? Since when do you two...just WHAT?” Ji Sung asked his mind reeling from what he had just seen. 

“ Calm down hyung, it just happened… I don't…” Daniel tried to explain with a sigh.

“ niel-ah, are you sure the two of you are ready to go down this road? Does he even know how you feel about him? And do not give me your usual ‘he's always known how I feel how I feel about him’ response this time” jisung asked his tone gentle.

At Daniel’s confused look he continued “ you know what I mean, you love him more than anything, I've seen what those feelings have done to you every time he so much as laughs to someone else or he pushes you away by saying you guys are nothing but best friends. If you guys do this, do you think you will be able to take it when he acts like nothing happened and wants you guys to go back to being just friends?” jisung told him rationally

Daniel did not want to hear this, he wanted to ran away from the conversation but jisung was right, he didn't just have feelings for the omega it was way way more than that and if they did this and seong woo acts like nothing happened, it will rip him apart.

Jisung felt bad when he saw the broken look on Daniel’s face and he quickly hugged the alpha.

“ look niel-ah the last thing I want is to see you guys get hurt, you guys need to talk and decide what to do first. And here...you might need this in like an hour. Or maybe you won't” ji sung said as he placed the syringe with the suppressant dosage he had been given by the company. With a quick kiss on the forehead, jisung left the alpha to his devices, he trusted him to make the right decision. 

 

But maybe he shouldn't have.

 

The alpha took a deep breath before he returned to the room and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he saw the omega touching himself and moaning his name.

Shit...his heat had returned early. Daniel didn't know what to do. The scent was driving him insane. The effect of it was immediate and he felt himself hardening.

Seong Woo opened his eyes and stared at the alpha, his lips quirked in a smirk making the alpha flush and want to pounce on him. All rational thoughts had flown out the window. Lust was clouding his mind and the only thing he wanted was to stick his claim. Daniel was long gone and in his place was a territorial alpha ready to play.

MINE MINE MINE…..

That was the only thing running through his mind as he got naked as fast as humanly possible.

“Sooo pretty and all mine aren't you baby?” Daniel crooned huskily as he got on the bed and pulled the whimpering omega who was so completely affected by the alpha’s scent into his 

Seong woo’s mind was foggy but he could hear Daniel’s words and feel his hands on his skin and all he knew was that…

Yes he was Daniel’s, always has been since the day they met. 

The first heat had taken it's toll on him and now he couldn't help but melt into the alpha’s arms. Even his conflicted feelings about how this could end up badly ceased to matter in the face of him being close to Daniel.

He decided to trust his feeling in his gut, that no matter what happened he and Daniel will be okay and Daniel would never hurt him.

He trusts Daniel so when…

“ Last chance to back out Ong ” Daniel said turning Seong Woo into his arms and staring right into his eyes.

Seong Woo shivered at the possessive look in Daniel's eyes. Daniel looked so hot, he was ethereal in all his alpha glory and he felt it right into his bones.

Seong Woo did not answer he just kissed Daniel hard before pulling away and giving the alpha a teasing smile.

Yup they were going to do this.

Daniel’s brain was screaming at him, to walk away because this may end up so badly, while his heart was telling him the opposite and his wolf just wanted to posses the omega. 

“You smell soo good” Daniel groaned as he rubbed his nose on seong woo’s neck inhaling the scent.  
Seong Woo listened to daniel breathing marvelling in the sensation it brought him. His heart was beating abnormally fast. The omega whose back was to alpha whispered as the nose became lips then became teeth. Daniel groaned at the sound “God...baby...you sound so good, I love your voice ” His hands were roaming all over the omega’s body

Seong Woo flushed at the compliment making Daniel chuckle lowly which in turn made the omega shudder “ so goddamn beautiful Ong” Daniel said as he finally finally put his erection and began to stroke him. 

He was delirious because with how he was sitting in Daniel's lap like that,his back against the alpha’s chest,his legs spread open. Daniel's hands were practically everywhere, touching everything and he was losing his mind. 

Seong woo’s eyes rolled at the back of his head as he felt Daniel stroke him steadily, his toes curling and his fingers clawing at the sheets.

“close aren't you baby?, want to come?” Daniel asked as his hands travelled past his cock making the omega whine when he stopped stroking him.

“Please...please...please… niel-ah ” the omega whined loudly. Seong Woo has been reduced to a begging whimpering mess and he was loving it. Something he definitely did not think he would, but he knew the reason was because this was Daniel. He would do anything for Daniel and it scares the shit out of him.

The alpha laughed and kissed Seung Woo's side of the head. The omega turned his head and the alpha kissed him swallowing his moans before pulling away.

“spread your legs a bit wider ongie” daniel ordered and the omega compiled immediately 

“ that's it baby, let me make you feel good. You're wet already aren't you?” Daniel asked his voice dark with lust, referring to the fact that omega’s self lubricate during their heat. It scent was what drove alphas insane and Daniel was no exception.

Seong Woo gasped as he felt Daniel’s fingers near his hole and involuntarily spread his legs even more farther apart, daniel slid his finger in, seong woo's eyes sliding shut and his lips part.

“oh god…” he cried out. “wrong name baby” Daniel growled as his finger searched for the prostate making the omega cry out his name this time as soon as he found it and began to stroke him steadily there. Seong Woo was finding it very very hard to breathe. Daniel's other hand closed around his cock stroking him in time with the prostate. And it was sensory overload for the omega. The alpha knew he was close so he moved the omega who whined and laid him down before inserting two of his fingers this time and he felt him tense.

Seong Woo felt tight around his fingers and Daniel was careful not to over do it and accidentally hurt the omega. So he slowed his pace waiting for the omega to relax but the omega grew impatient and started to fuck himself on the alpha’s fingers which made him frown and he quickly brought his hand down on the omega’s thigh.

“ behave” Daniel growled out making the omega squeak at the command. The sting was on his thigh made things even more intense and he realised all he had to do was obey and he would come so he slowly let himself relax.

Daniel groaned when he felt the omega relax around his fingers and he quickly moved his fingers again this time scissoring him and the omega couldn't help but come and it was loud and messy and completely untouched.

The alpha kissed him through the orgasm, seong woo’s face as he came will forever be in his mind. He looked so beautiful with his lips parted like that, his body flushed and the his eyes which were telling Daniel everything he had been to blind to notice. He saw the trust in the omega’s eyes which made doubts start to crawl into his mind.

He can't hurt the omega and if they go any further then it was highly likely that he would.

The omega loved him back. It was written all over his face and Daniel nearly cried. His mate did love him which is why maybe they shouldn't have done this when the omega was obviously not in his senses because the seong woo he knew would definitely not have shown him any of this and that's what hurt the most, knowing the omega had purposefully tried to keep his feelings hidden from him. It was clear that he did want to feel anything him. 

He startled when he felt fingers on his erection and tried to pull away because this was about the omega 

Seong Woo was confused and maybe even hurt, why didn't daniel let him touch him?. He tried to touch him again and this time the alpha moved completely away and okay that definitely hurt.

“niel-ah” he called out, the alpha who had turned his back on him looked at him and seong woo nearly gasped at the emotions on his face. Daniel was never one to show his emotions except to blindly smile at people all the time.

“ what's wrong?” he asked, was Daniel already regretting what had happened? And he also thought they would be doing more than what they just did. He wanted the alpha inside him and this wasn't even his heat talking. He just wanted everything from the alpha.

“nothing but maybe we shouldn't go any further, you definitely look exhausted, so maybe you should rest while I go get you something to eat” Daniel said with a smile that now completely convinced the omega that something was indeed wrong.

Daniel did everything he could to clean up the mess a bit, and avoid looking at the omega and he could feel his eyes on him especially when he took some wet wipes to go clean him up. The omega simply put out his hand clearly wanting to do the task on his own but Daniel refused to give in.

The alphas always took care of omegas at such times and he knew Seong Woo hated it but he couldn't not do it.

When he was done, he quickly threw away the dirty tissues and pulled on his clothes, he made it to the door before he turned back around and went to the omega and kissed him on his forehead then his lips. Just one simple kiss.

Then he left….

Leaving behind a very confused and hurt Seong Woo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos. I really really appreciate them. 
> 
> So let me know what you think about this one


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful readers, I'm so sorry this is late. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also thank you all so much for the 200+kudos and 3.6k hits.

It's been two weeks since their talk on the roof and minhyun was still nowhere near ready to accept that he and Jaehwan are done. Even though he is fully aware that almost everything was his fault. He just couldn't let go of Jaehwan. 

The same jaehwan who seemed fine with treating minhyun the way he treated anyone else. Jaehwan who seemed to smile more now and never at him. In fact he barely spoke to him when it wasn't necessary. And it was driving the normally calm alpha up the wall. 

Like earlier when he saw the omega cuddling with Daniel as they watched TV. Minhyun bristled at the sight and it took everything he had not to storm over there especially when he saw how jaehwan was now lying in the other alpha's lap which only meant that the omega was distressed about something and was seeking comfort from the alpha.

He watched as daniel did what any alpha would do with a worried omega gave them comfort by touching the omega’s nape and he saw jaehwan quickly settling down which meant that it was working.

Suddenly a memory assaulted him.

It was the night before the second round of elimination and to say tensions were running high would be an understatement. Minhyun like everyone else was just as worried not so much for himself but for the rest of his members. 

They mean the world to him, coming to this show had been the most difficult decision for them in their entire career but here they were and the pressure of it all was no joke.

“hey” a voice called startling him. Minhyun looked up and saw jaehwan approach him.

“ hi” he responded and the silence stretched between them as the omega came to sit next to him in the empty corridor. The silence wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either. It was the first time they were talking to each other without lips being involved.

“you alright?” he asked as he watched jaehwan twist his fingers, clearly a nervous tactic. The usually loud omega was uncharacteristically quiet which meant that something was on his mind.

“fine...just tommorrow...im..never mind” jaehwan said as he made to stand up. Okay now it was awkward and minhyun couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of it all. The two of them are more than physical with each other and yet they can't even talk to each other. 

They were a disaster.

So he pulled the omega into his arms before he could go away the omega squeaked.

“relax jaehwannie, you'll be fine. With your kind of talent, they will be crazy to eliminate you” minhyun had said his hand automatically on the omega’s nape and he felt jaehwan relax which in turn made him relax.

It was the first time they had touched without it leading to anything. It was also the first time minhyun realised that the pull he had felt the first time he had seen the omega was no damn fluke. The loud messy omega in his arms was his mate.

Minhyun jarred back from his own memory when he smelt the hurt radiating from somewhere he looked around and found seong woo staring at the pair just like he had. 

His friend looked visibly upset and he wanted to punch Daniel for hurting him for what seemed to be the nth time just this week and it was just Wednesday.

“hey misery, want some company?” minhyun asked teasingly, hoping to get a smile from his friend.

The omega gave him a look but then snorted which in turn made minhyun laugh.

“We make quite the pair” seong woo replied laughing too which caught the attention of jinyoung who was putting his books in his backpack and jihoon who was having his breakfast while guanlin was sleeping on the table.

“hyung, what's so funny?” jinyoung asked curiously but neither of his hyungs bothered to answer him, minhyun ruffled his hair and he rolled his eyes and picked his backpack ready to go to school.

“bye losers” he called out and ran out the door before any of his hyungs could come after him.

 

Minhyun sighed that was hours ago, the day had been so long and he was beyond tired but he couldn't sleep not when he closes his eyes all he sees is jaehwan playing around with Daniel or cuddling jisung or him having fun with young ones and barely acknowledging his existence. 

So much for being friends 

Speaking of the omega, he noticed that his bed was empty. And this wasn't the first time either, whenever he had woken up the last few days he noticed the empty bed but then thought he was dreaming because jaehwan was always there in the morning. But now he knew he wasn't. 

Where the hell was He?

 

“Thank you again for letting me sleep here niel-ah” jaehwan whispered as the alpha scooted aside like he has done all week. He doesn't even question why the omega always came to him and left early in the morning. He had a pretty good idea though.

“uh huh now let's sleep” the alpha grumbled as the omega wrapped his limbs around him.

Jaehwan though he was comfortable it always took him a while to sleep, his mind plagued by thoughts of minhyun. He missed him even more now but apparently they can't just be friends.

Everytime he saw the alpha, he almost stumbles from the pure pain he feels, it wasn't this bad before because neither one of them had decided to actually refuse the pull, but now that jaehwan had said that they should stay away from each other, his wolf decided to punish him by making him feel the pain twice as much.

But he could take it and they were busy anyways, plus he had Daniel, the alpha has been his saviour lately, but he also felt that he was also helping alpha who seemed to be actively avoiding seong woo ever since the day his heat had happened.

Heats were nothing but trouble, jaehwan should know.

With a sigh he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

The next morning jaehwan woke up to jisung loudly shuffling out who he assumed was the maknae line for their schedule, he didn't have any so he just relaxed until he realised he wasn't in his room

Which meant he was still in Daniel’s bed.

Shit, he must have overslept and didn't wake up early to go to his bed. He seriously hoped there was no one else in the dorm and since the alpha was nowhere to be seen he can assume that Daniel had woken up early and was probably on the set of master key with seong woo for filming since the show filmed every other day.

He hoped the alpha would be okay, spending time with someone you want nothing other than avoiding said person was not easy. He can relate.

Jaehwan got up from the bed and decided to go to his room hoping and praying he doesn't run into anyone.

But of course it's jaehwan and he's bad luck or fate or whatever’s favourite joke, he ran straight into minhyun who took one look at jaehwan who was wearing Daniel’s shirt and jumped into conclusions because it was like a dark cloud had passed over his normally calm face.

The next thing he knew was that he was in a dorm room with a very very pissed off alpha.

 

Minhyun was livid, he was five seconds away from exploding. What the hell was happening? Was jaehwan sleeping with Daniel? Okay he needed to calm down. They weren't sleeping together that much he knew, but the sight of Jaehwan in the other alpha's shirt was driving him crazy and so were the images in his head

Jaehwan looked like a deer caught in headlights, he knew he was scaring the omega but he couldn't help it. The images in his head were driving him crazy and he was close to losing it. 

“min…” jaehwan started his voice cautious and more than scared. He has never seen the alpha lose it like this.

“don't come near me” minhyun spit out, he was panting harshly and his claws were extending and he was about to shift right there in their room.

Jaehwan panicked, he needed to do something to calm the alpha down before he tore their dorm apart. 

So he did the only thing he could think off, a dangerous thing, he threw himself on the alpha.

The alpha growled and nearly threw him off but he tightened his grip had held onto him with everything he had.

“minhyunnie...,calm down, I'm right here” he said with a calmness he did not feel at all. The alpha did not calm down at all, again he struggled to get out of the grip and jaehwan was sure his arms were going to be sore.

The more minhyun struggled, the more scared he felt. He has never seen him like this, the alpha may look cold to outsiders but he was far from it at the dorms. The first few days after the show had been difficult for him, how could they not be, the guy had left behind people he had known for the better part of his life.

The wanna one members had walked on eggshells around him, trying to give him space but also wanting to be close to him. The alpha must have felt suffocated because he once snapped at jisung and the two alphas had immediately squared up scaring the maknaes while the rest of them had been caught in between.

Jaehwan had found himself unable to stop from intervening, it was like every cell in his body was telling him to grab minhyun's hand, that the alpha will calm down when he touches him. 

Because an alpha always calms down when his mate touches him. Jaehwan had been confused because despite it all, the two of them hadn't completed the bond so they weren't exactly mates but jaehwan had taken his chances and grabbed minhyun's hand. 

The alpha who had been tensed and wound up immediately relaxed but today was different. And jaehwan was scared.

“let.go.of.me” minhyun spit out through gritted teeth. Jaehwan didn't listen to him but continued to hold him trying to calm both of them down.

The alpha in minhyun was threatening to come out and destroy everything in its path, the arms holding him though seemed to keep him from the edge and his wolf did like it because the same anchor was also the one hurting him. And minhyun wanted to be far away before he did something he might end up regretting for the rest of his life.

So he forced himself to relax and reasoned with his wolf but he was having none of it. He felt the anger, frustration and everything in between bubbling in his stomach threatening to come out and stubbornly pushed it down.

It was one heck of a struggle so minhyun did the only thing he could. He used his alpha voice on the omega.

The very thing he knew jaehwan hated.

“let go of me, omega” he commanded and immediately felt the weight of the command wash on the omega and he immediately stepped back. His alpha instincts took over and all he wanted was the omega to submit to him. He wanted to control.

 

Jaehwan gasped as he felt the weight of the command and he immediately stepped back, minhyun had used his alpha voice on him. He knew how much he hated it after what happened that night.

The night when he had practically begged the alpha to complete their bond but the alpha had refused despite having knotted the omega earlier. Jaehwan had been hurt and confused and him being the stubborn mule he was, he had pushed and the alpha had ripped him apart with the words he had uttered.

Words that still haunt him.

Jaehwan hated it when minhyun pushed him away like the way he was doing right now. Like he had that night. This was so messed up but it also put things in a perspective, he would rather hurt than stay away from the alpha.

So he defied the command and grabbed minhyun's hand and surprisingly the alpha did not pull away, he took his hand and held onto it as they sat in the middle of the room.

They both seemed to have come to the same realisation, they can't stay away from each other, it didn't matter what had happened or even what they wanted….they were connected even without completing bond.

“jaehwan…” minhyun started softly looking at the omega beside him. Minhyun slowly caressed his face, he held his face in his hands and stared him in his eyes. He wishes he could convey everything he felt, but words seemed to fail him.

“I know” the omega replied, their foreheads touching now. Jaehwan nearly sobbed, it felt so good to let everything go, did they still have problems? Yes, but for now all he wanted was to enjoy being near the alpha after not being near him for nearly two weeks. 

He was about to hug him when the alpha pulled away, and jaehwan looked at him in confusion.

“ take it off” minhyun said to him staring at the shirt the omega was still wearing with mild disgust, jaehwan rolled his eyes but a mischievous entered his mind and he smirked as he stood up.

“ stop being territorial will you?, besides I like this shirt and if you really want it off me, you are gonna have to do that yourself ” jaehwan teased and minhyun's eyes darkened but it wasn't with anger, nope this was something something else.

Jaehwan cackled and tried to run out of the room as the alpha stood up he looked determined, like he was about to rip the shirt of him.

He shivered at the possessive look. 

Minhyun had him trapped against the door with three large steps, and he when smiled, the smile was sinister and full of dark promises.

Yup he had missed this, this thing between them that was so electric and quite beautiful something he knew he wouldn't be able to feel with anyone else.

The next thing he knew the shirt was on the floor, long forgotten as the alpha kissed him and he responded by wrapping his arm around his neck.

Minhyun had no idea how long this will last before their problems that he knows they should talk about, especially the fact that he still wasn't sure he wanted to complete the bond despite loving the omega in his arms.

He didn't think he could do that, cause if they complete bond, knowing that they will soon be separated, because he had to leave soon even though there was talk about extending their contracts since their success was huge. The company was doing everything they could to get their respective companies to give them more time, but minhyun knew that he couldn't stay, he had responsibilities, his brothers were waiting for him. He had to go back to nuest and that meant leaving jaehwan behind.

Minhyun pushed the thoughts away as the omega pulled away from him and went to go look for his another shirt grumbling as he opened his messy closet about possessive alphas.

He put on a shirt and held turned to the alpha and held his hand out and the alpha took it and they went to get food, and lazy around until they had to leave for the CF they had to shoot later.

Jaehwan finally felt at ease, they may not have worked out everything but he believed they were going to be fine. They were okay for now and that's all that mattered.

When the rest of the members minus Daniel and seong woo who were still filming came back home, they found the cutest sight. The two were asleep in each other's arms. Jisung smiled and shook his head while woojin took a picture for what he called blackmail purposes. The rest of the members rolled their eyes, of course their resident cynical beta would ruin this for them.

Jihoon though was staring at them with a longing in his eyes before he looks at jinyoung and then at guanlin. The youngest omega has no idea why he felt like this, he was conflicted, he had always felt something for jinyoung and he can't imagine being without jinyoung but then there was guanlin and he was sure he felt something for the maknae too.

He was so confused by his own feelings.

 

Seong Woo was dead tired as he got into the van, filming had been gruesome and all he wanted was a hot shower and his bed, but as he got into the van and saw the alpha asleep in the back seat all his tiredness flew out the window.

The alpha did not look good, he had looked pale and like death had warmed over.

“niel-ah, you all right?” he called out softly as he sat next to the him for the first time in weeks. All his resentment for how the alpha had been treating him was gone as felt the heat radiating from him.

Shit...the alpha was burning up…

“ I'm.. okay hyung, don't worry about me” Daniel responded with his eyes closed. He felt so tired he could sleep for a hundred years and that's all he wanted.

“Niel, DANIEL” seong woo called his voice raising in panic. Their manager who was finally off his phone hurriedly got into the van and asked what was wrong.

“ he's not feeling well, we need to get him to the hospital right now” he exclaimed but the manager did not seem worried but he did get on his phone again and seong woo was five seconds away from killing him. The only thing stopping him was Daniel who squeezed his hand.

After what seemed like an eternity the manager told the driver to drive them to the hospital and seong woo took out his phone and texted jisung.

Daniel would be okay right?

Nothing will happen to him right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes guys.....feel free to leave comments cause they motivate me to write faster

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys...so I'm a new wannable...
> 
> This is my first time posting anything on this site too. And this work is also totally un-betad .. so please forgive the mistakes
> 
> I love ongniel and minhwan..so they are the main relationship in this fic, panwink and deephwi are minor oh and 2sung too.
> 
> The fic is also a wolf au but set in Canon verse..as in they are still wanna one...just they are also wolves...so obviously there will be somethings that won't really make sense but still make sense
> 
> Okay I'm gonna stop rambling, I hope you guys enjoy it...some kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Please let me know whether I should continue or not. Thanks in advance for reading


End file.
